Collision
by DreamsReality
Summary: When past and present collide, how do you tell one from the other? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or the other characters. If I did, there'd be lots

and lots and lots of Naruto/Sasuke,

Kakashi/Iruka, Neji/Gaara and Shika/Shino sex.

Summary:

When past and present collide, how do you tell one from the other?

Sasuke moves to Konoha from New York City

to run Uchiha Inc. after Itachi

murders their family. Little does Sasuke know,

he's about to learn more about his family history

than anyone had ever known.

Warnings:

Yaoi, hardcore, bondage, D/s play, masturbation,

romance and possibly love. Yay.

Collision, Chapter One

Do you ever feel like your life is a waste? Like you're sitting there, in your chair, wasting away? Do you ever feel like, if you died that no one would care? That's exactly how I feel. Today. Yesterday. Everyday. I just feel like my life isn't worth shit.

I guess if I'm going to complain to you, I should at least tell you who I am. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am the last of my family. And, I do mean the _last. _My brother – if I can be permitted to call a psychopathic, homicidal lunatic a brother – murdered everyone. Save myself. And, in return, I murdered him. Nice little circle of death, don't you think? Thus, I am the last remaining of a once rich and powerful family.

I can trace my genealogy pretty far back into Japanese culture. Back, in fact, to the time of ninjas. And, since we're talking about ninjas I should probably tell you this fun little tidbit: Everything that has happened to my _direct_ family happened once in the past to my _indirect _family. It would appear, that way back in the day, there had been a family with a mother and father – naturally – who just happened to be named Mikoto and Fugaku. It is strange, because those were my parent's names. Mikoto and Fugaku had two sons – are you picking up on why this is so strange yet? If not, here's a bigger clue: their sons were named Sasuke – myself – and Itachi – the aforementioned homicidal lunatic, or my brother. It seems that the ancient Itachi has managed to acquire something solely known to my family, the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Sharingan is a blood trait that my family has passed down to only the most adept males. The Itachi I thought I knew and I both have it, however my Itachi and the ancient Itachi's versions were all screwed up – or maybe, they was just all screwed up. _Note to self: If I ever have children, do NOT pass on the name "Itachi."_

Anyway, the ancient Itachi murdered his family much in the way my Itachi murdered our family. It would seem that "both" Sasuke's survived. If this is what you call surviving, I'd rather be dead. Okay, I need to focus. I'm supposed to be complaining to you about my horrible life. Let's get back on track, shall we?

So, why do I feel like I'm the lowest person on the face of this Earth? Because I am. As I mentioned before, I am Uchiha Sasuke, the last and final Uchiha. I say final, because I'm gay and plan to have no children. What it means to be the last Uchiha is; at the ripe age of twenty-one years old, I am a multi-billionaire; I am the sole owner of Uchiha, Inc. and last but not least, I am the President and CEO of said company. Sounds fun, doesn't it? When my father was alive, he never intended for me to run the company. It has always been, "Itachi, come with me today. I want to show you how to run a business." Then, with a glare in my direction he would say, "Sasuke, get off of your lazy ass and do something today." How well I loved my father. What he didn't see, however, is that I was doing something. I was putting our family tree down on paper, trying to trace it as far back as I could and then, I was going to write a biography on each and every "important" member. Starting with the first male who inherited the Sharingan. I thought it would please him to see that I had taken up an interest in our family. _On a side note: I kept finding mention of some blonde "dobe" whenever I found anything of the ancient Sasuke after the murder of his family. It never mentioned a name, but because the family continued, I assume that the "dobe" was a female. So much for the similarities between the former Sasuke and myself_**. **

Naturally, when I got landed with the job of President and CEO, I was unprepared, completely, one-hundred percent unprepared. For all of it. Not for the amount of responsibility that I acquired, not for the life style it required and definitely not for the five-hundred bazillion mile move from my cozy little apartment in New York City to this HUGE mansion in some little tiny town just outside of Tokyo, Japan called Konoha. And when I say a huge mansion, I really do mean a huge mansion. This place is like its own little town. It has a main house and then like… ten little other "guest" houses. Apparently, it belonged to the ancient Sasuke's family… It creeps me out. When I walked into the main house, I swear I could hear screaming. Not to mention, the blood stains that my mind keeps putting on the floor, the walls, the ceiling even. Ugh. It is awful.

My first say here in Konoha was just over a month ago, and I've already decided that I hate it here. I never have time to do anything fun – not that there is anything fun to do here. I don't have any friends – not that I've tried to make any.

And there are girls. Yes, I understand that there are girls everywhere, but not like this. These girls are just… They're horrid, wretched, wicked little creatures! There's this one with pink hair who has decided that my name should be screamed at the top of her lungs at all hours of the day. Not to mention that since her name starts with an S and so does mine, we are destined for each other. Her logic is undeniable. I keep telling her to grow a penis and we'll talk. She thinks I'm making a joke. Please. I don't joke.

Then, there's this blond one. Oh, I can barely manage not to vomit in her presence. She is that horrid. One time, she tried to kiss me. I did throw up. She and her pink haired friend thought that I was sick and tried to take care of me. One of them actually made my cookies. Please, I don't eat sweets.

Even as I sit here and brood, I can hear them outside of my window, trying to peek past the black drapes. It's impossible. They were designed especially to keep people from being able to see in. I'm a genius, I know.

Today is my first day at the home office of Uchiha Inc. and I'm nervous as hell, although I'd never tell anyone that. But, my hands are shaking so badly that I can barely tie my tie. I had the same problem with my shoe laces. Ah well, my limousine has just pulled up and I must go and fight past the girls camping out on my porch. How they got past the gate, I will never know.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'm going to keep writing this until its muse burns out, but I'd still like to know what you think. Point of view will change periodically.


	2. Scrambling

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or the other characters. If I did, there'd be lots  
and lots and lots of Naruto/Sasuke,  
Kakashi/Iruka, Neji/Gaara and Shika/Shino sex.

Summary:  
When past and present collide, how do you tell one from the other?  
Sasuke moves to Konoha from New York City  
to run Uchiha Inc. after Itachi  
murders their family. Little does Sasuke know,  
he's about to learn more about his family history  
than anyone had ever known.

Warnings:  
Yaoi, hardcore, bondage, D/s play, masturbation,  
romance and possibly love. Yay.

Collision, Scrambling

He woke up late!

He woke up late on possibly the most important day of his life! Having just graduated from Tokyo University with a Graduate degree in Economics a couple of months ago, he had just gotten his first real job! He was so excited that he couldn't stand it. Today was his first day and he was so nervous that he had begun to tremble and forgotten how to breathe.

It also happened to be the first day that the new "boss" actually began working in the office. His friends who already worked there had started calling him God. Apparently, he was their age, delicious and totally loaded. Like, he just bought the old Uchiha compound and didn't even blink. "That place is like its own little city! It's freakin' huge," Kiba had said one night as the two had a few drinks.

Anyways! So, today was his first day and he was nervous as crap. Standing there in front of his closet, he couldn't figure out what to wear! Everything looked inappropriate, even though he know it wasn't! He has just gone out and blown a crap load and bought it all, for Kami's sake! Orange. He had to wear orange! It was his lucky colour. So, he pulled an orange dress shirt off the hanger, tugged it over his still wet and completely unruly hair, tucked it into his black boxers and charcoal grey suit pants, put on his belt and his shoes, grabbed his jacket and keys and he was out of the door faster than he could count to twenty.

He forgot his tie.

Mother scruncher! He had to have a tie – it was part of the office dress code.

Running faster, he turned down a side street and pushed the outer doors open. He literally threw himself up the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. On the third floor, he tripped on the platform but caught himself on his hands and knees, scrambling up the rest of the flight.

"Neji!" He jammed his key into the lock and literally threw himself into the dark apartment. He bolted up the short flight of stairs, turned the corner blindly, pushed his way into the bedroom and scrambled through every single tie that he could find in the small, dark closet. Nothing.

"Neji! Help me! Neji! HELP ME, NOW!"

The brunette was going to kill him, he knew that. He was terribly sorry that it was his day off, but he really did need that tie! So, again, the blond screamed, "Neji!!"

The youngest Hyuuga male twitched in his sleep. He could have sworn someone was yelling his name. He could have sworn it! Then, someone was in his house and running up his stairs. That someone was in his room and rummaging through his closet.

This was not a dream!

The Hyuuga in question jerked away and threw the first thing he could find at the intruder. It happened to be his television remote. And it happened to his the intruder in the eye. Neji smiled. Then, "What the FUCK, Neji!?"

A faint pink blush crept up the pale, pale face until the Hyuuga's face was literally on fire. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bleeding blond, "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry…" The brunette stood up and pulled the blond to his feet, helping him to sit on the bed. "Gaara," Neji urged, "Gaara, wake up!"

"No, don't wake him up. He'll just be grumpy."

"I'm awake, Neji. What do you want?" Rolling over to look at his flustered boyfriend and the other man on the bed, Gaara frowned. "Neji, do you know what time it is? Why is there another boy in our bed? Why is he bleeding?" The redheads tone did not waiver.

"I want your help. No, I do not know what time it is. Because he's bleeding. I threw the remote at him because I didn't know who was in our room." Without missing a beat, Neji answered all of Gaara's questions.

"Hey, Gaara. I'm sorry... I'm running late and thought that you or Neji would possibly have a grey or black tie? Please? I can't be late…"

The redhead rolled back over and pointed to his closet, "Hanging up on the tie rack, third shelf. There is a black silk. Take it and go." He laid his pale arm back down and curled it against the front of his body, promptly going back to sleep. The blond jumped off of the bed, ran to Gaara's closet, found the silk tie and ran back down the stair, yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks guys! Drinks. Friday."

The door slammed as Neji crawled back into bed, "I knew giving that guy a key was a bad, bad idea."

Naruto ran. And he ran hard. He'd done track and field in high-school and college, but even though he was a distance runner, this was killing him. It didn't help that the entire right side of his face was throbbing. By waking up late, he'd missed the bus. His car was in the shop and he didn't have enough money for a taxi – at least, not until his check came. So, his options were: Walk or Run. Obviously, he had chosen to run. Luckily, he wasn't much of a sweater or he'd have been up shit creek without a paddle. Because, even though it was late September, it was a bit toasty outside.

Stopping at a cross walk, he glanced at his watch, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Fifteen minutes to go five miles in the height of rush hour traffic. I am so fucked."


	3. Riding

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or the other characters. If I did, there'd be lots  
and lots and lots of Naruto/Sasuke,  
Kakashi/Iruka, Neji/Gaara and Shika/Shino sex.

Summary:  
When past and present collide, how do you tell one from the other?  
Sasuke moves to Konoha from New York City  
to run Uchiha Inc. after Itachi  
murders their family. Little does Sasuke know,  
he's about to learn more about his family history  
than anyone had ever known.

Warnings:  
Yaoi, hardcore, bondage, D/s play, masturbation,  
romance and possibly love. Yay.

Collision, Riding

So, I'm sitting in the back of this ridiculous limo on my way to my first "real" day at Uchiha, Inc. I'm thrilled. Really. The muscles on my face are trying to remember what it feels like to actually smile.

Okay, no they aren't. I'm being completely sarcastic.

I do not want to go. In fact, I'm seriously considering throwing a temper tantrum and just going home. But, I won't. Because, I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't do that. Besides, those scary creatures masquerading as girls are camping out on my lawn. I do not want to go back to them. As I made a swift exit, walking quickly towards my car – NO, I was not running, it just looked like I was – the pink haired one almost touched my jacket. I would have had to burn it. It's terribly depressing, burning Armani because some vial creature touched it… Kind of silly, don't you think? Well, we don't have to worry about it because I promptly slammed the car door. I _may_ have caught her fingers in the door, oops. It's not my fault that she was trespassing and just happened to be grabbing for the door as I was closing it.

_Note to self: Don't laugh like that any more. It was a little bit frightening. I swear, I think the window just shivered. _

The driver just informed me that we will be arriving in just a few moments. Currently, we are about five miles from the office. Great. I'm so excited.

You know, looking out the window in a huge city is terribly amusing. The variety of people that you get to see is huge. If I am forced to admit it, people watching could possibly be my favorite hobby. It is right up there with reading, being alone and sleeping.

Oh, thank the Gods. I have spotted a beautiful man - quite possibly a beautiful American man. Wonder if he's married? Do I care? Not really. But, gods! Golden hair, a very sleek grey suit, very nice shoes, is that a silk tie? Dear gods, I just shivered. But, wait. That shirt, orange. We'd have to work on that. Shit! He just looked at me! He has to be American – those eyes.

"Stop," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "Stop." Dear gods, help me, I said it again.

"Mr. Uchiha?" The driver is obviously confused.

"Stop. Do you not understand the meaning of that? Here, let me help you. Push on the petal you use to slow down until we stop moving." Uh, that was rude. My father would have been proud, the bastard.

Good, we stopped. Wait, why is that good? I looked back out my window, he was still there and obviously a little confused as to why my limo stopped in the middle of the street. He'll get over it.

"Ask the man with the delici- blue eyes and the grey suit if he needs a ride." Wait? What!? Never mind, it's not like he's going to accept the ride from a total stranger. On who is riding around in a black limo, is he? Of course not, no one is that naïve.

"Uh… Mr. Uchiha?"

"Just do it."

"Yes, sir."

There, that wasn't so hard, was it? For some reason, I've begun to straighten my tie and my shirt. Even my jacket. What's wrong with me? I am not a nervous girl. Crap! He's actually accepting the ride! Who does that?

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Up close he looks even better. Those eyes are so very beautiful. Like a late summer evening, warm and welcoming.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

I wonder what they look like after he's just woken up and he's all cuddly after sex? Oh, gods, not again, Sasuke. Get yourself together! You have a big day ahead of you. You can not being all silly and thinking about cuddling and sex when you meet the workers! Get control of this!

"Mr. Uchiha?"

He's really very attractive, even as he gets closer. You know how sometimes, you'll see someone from far away and they are drop dead gorgeous? And then, the get up close to you and the person turns out to be completely a waste of human flesh? I mean, they're so unfortunate looking that you can't help but stare. But, it's not in a good way… This guy is not like that. I think I may actually be drooling.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"What!? What do you want?"

"He accepted… He wants to know if you would please unlock the door so that he may get in, sir."

Oh. Oops. So, as I unlocked the door, I tried my best to keep my face blank from any emotion. I think I succeeded. But, as soon as he sat down beside me – even when there was so much room in the limo, he had to sit so close to me – I think I may have lost a little bit of my cool. Gods, he is beautiful. I think I sighed out loud.

"Um…" The blond god lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck and the sleeve of his jacked actually bulged – he must be ripped! "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." His voice is like a purr! "Thanks for giving me a ride…" He was blushing!

I coughed, cleared my throat and coughed again, "Hn." Wow, Sasuke, that was intelligent. Once more time? "You're welcome." There, that wasn't so bad. You can do this! Just talk to him, he's a boy, too. Albeit a beautiful, completely sculpted, sex-dripping, walking god – he is still a boy.

I think my heart just exploded. Can your heart explode? Mine just did, I swear it. He smiled! A full one million mega watt smile! "You can just drop me off at Uchiha Inc., I just got a job there…" My brain just exploded. He works in my company!? "…graduated from University…" He works in my company and he's right out of college! He must be my age. "…so nervous…" Wow, he talks a lot. "…first real job…" He fidgets a lot. "…running late…" Those lips… I wonder how they would feel against mine… "…forgot my tie…" I really, really want to find out. "…house…" His hair is a disater. "…boyfriend…" Boyfriend!? He's gay!? Oh, gods, thank you! Wait – he has a boyfriend?

I coughed, "What was that last part? I sorta zoned out…" Cause I was staring at your lips.

He blushed, "I was running late and forgot my tie, so I went to my friend Neji's house and woke up his boyfriend."

Well, damn. He isn't gay. His friend is, though… I wonder. "Are you gay?" Even for me, that was blunt.

He blushed again at started to fidget more. Huh, wonder if he's embarrassed.

"Would you have a problem with me if I was?"

"Hn." Wow, that was good.

"I'll take that as a no." He sighed and started to nod, "Yes. I'm gay."

Words: 1,166 minus the summary, disclaimer and warnings.


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or the other characters. If I did, there'd be lots  
and lots and lots of Naruto/Sasuke,  
Kakashi/Iruka, Neji/Gaara and Shika/Shino sex.

Summary:  
When past and present collide, how do you tell one from the other?  
Sasuke moves to Konoha from New York City  
to run Uchiha Inc. after Itachi  
murders their family. Little does Sasuke know,  
he's about to learn more about his family history  
than anyone had ever known.

Warnings:  
Yaoi, hardcore, bondage, D/s play, masturbation,  
romance and possibly love. Yay.

Collision, Arrival

I can not believe my luck! I just got picked up by some guy in a limo! A stretch limo. Oh my gods. And they seem to be going in the direction of my office! Sweet!!! I won't be late. But, as I walked towards the limo, I started to wonder, was the guy or girl going to be old, and ugly? What if he wanted some_thing_ special in return for the ride? Um, no. I don't play that game.

But, when I could finally open the door, I think my heart exploded.

This man is GORGEOUS! Seriously, if my heart could explode, I think it would have just then. I have never seen a man as attractive as he is. And, I have met a lot of men. Trust me when I tell you that this guy takes the cake; he has black hair, black eyes, a very attractive suit – black, naturally – and then this amazing shirt. I can't tell if it's blue or if it's black, it looks black, but it's reflecting blue in the window. I guess we'll just have to wait until we get out in the sun to see what colour it really is.

Why am I rubbing the back of my neck like an idiot? What do I do now!? My name, yea, that's good. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Congratulations, you formed a sentence! Let's try for another? A thank you this time? Yes, that'd be good. "Thanks for giving me a ride…"

I am blushing, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I am blushing.

Wow. That was a great response - a "hn." I haven't gotten one of those in a very, very long time. Maybe he doesn't speak English? Oh, nope. He actually spoke to me. Very, very nice. Okay, so this isn't going to be as hard as everyone said. I can make it over here. I miss New York, but… I'll be fine. I can do this. I am Uzumaki Naruto! Maybe I should tell him a little bit about myself and sorta... break the ice? Yea!

"You can just drop me off at Uchiha Inc. I just got a job there and today is my first day. I just graduated from University." He doesn't say much… "It's my first job since high school and I am so nervous. I mea, this is my real job." I wonder if he's even listening… "I woke up late, so now I'm running late. I was in such a rush that I forgot my tie. So, I went to my friends' house and accidently woke up his moody boyfriend…" Uh oh, that got a reaction out of him. Why am I so nervous?

He coughed and asked me to repeat.

I did.

He looks disappointed. I wonder why. I'm blushing. What the crap! He just asked if I'm gay! I'm blushing harder now! This is not cool. "Would you have a problem with me if I was?" Why on Earth would I care if this guy has a problem with me being gay? Because he's beautiful, delicious, sexy as sin and everything I want in a man, that's why... Damnit.

I mean, I just met him. And, I've been out for like… six years. Come on, Naruto. You can do this. He just "hn'd" again. "I'll take that as a no." I sighed and then nodded, "Yes. I'm gay."

His facial expression has not changed. Not in the slightest. What the crap! That was a life-altering question, and it got no reaction. Wow, this guy blows. And now, we're just sitting. In the limo. Oh my gods, I'm bored. He's staring at me. Oh, monumental moment, his eye just twitched! I swear! So… What now?

"So…" Those amazing eyes just looked at me, "What about you? Are you gay?" His eye brow just twitched. Holy Mary, Mother of God, he almost smiled. Okay, maybe it wasn't a smile. Perhaps he just had gas?

"Hn."

I've known this guy for, oh, eight minutes and I've gotten on the lower side of twenty words. This guy should write novels. "What's your name?" That was a good one, Naruto, very nice job.

"Sasuke."

Wow, that was worthy of the New York Time's best sellers list. "Sasuke….? Is that it? Are you like Madonna and you don't have a last name?" Ha. "Or, are you more like Cher? I think you're more like Cher. You're pale and have gorgeous black hair. Not to mention..." Wow, we're not going there. Yes, he has a great body, at least what I can see of it with him sitting down, we don't need to go and tell him that we're actually looking! I coughed, "Never mind."

He has this very awkward look on his face. I can't decide if he needs to go to the bathroom or if he's thinking. It's kind of funny. I'm smiling, I can feel it. It's that big, goofy grin that Neji says makes me look like a complete and totally idiot. Ugh. Why am I smiling? "So, Sasuke, how long have you lived in Japan?" Wow, that was a really good question.

"A few months."

My eye brow just twitched, this guy really has no people skills, "Where'd you live before here?" I'm getting better!

"The States."

Okay, "Which one?"

"New York."

Ugh, "I used to live in New York. Where in did you live?" This is getting exciting.

"New York City."

"Me too!" Oh my gods, I think he actually just almost smiled, almost. Maybe this is a good topic? "Why'd you move to Tokyo?"

"I didn't move to Tokyo."

Oh, this is a superbly titillating conversation. "Oh, where'd you move to, then…?"

"Hell."

I just choked. I really like this guy! Even if he's a giant stick-in-the-mud, he is fairly amusing. Maybe he'd want to hang out sometime. "Hell, huh…? Which district?"

"Konoha."

My heart exploded. My guts exploded. My brain even had a few embolisms. He lives in my town! I'm smiling widely again. "Really?!"

"I would not have said it if it were not true."

I don't think his mouth even moved. I know, logically, it has to have moved for the words to come out, but… Damn, I swear I didn't see his lips moving. He's kind of a bastard. "You know, you're a bastard."

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. He's looking at me. It is not a friendly look. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…"

"Dobe."


	5. Realization

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or the other characters. If I did, there'd be lots  
and lots and lots of Naruto/Sasuke,  
Kakashi/Iruka, Neji/Gaara and Shika/Shino sex.

Summary:  
When past and present collide, how do you tell one from the other?  
Sasuke moves to Konoha from New York City  
to run Uchiha Inc. after Itachi  
murders their family. Little does Sasuke know,  
he's about to learn more about his family history  
than anyone had ever known.

Warnings:  
Yaoi, hardcore, bondage, D/s play, masturbation,  
romance and possibly love. Yay.

Collision, Realization

I hate when people say that word as a question. Yes, really. "I would not have said it if it were not true." Jesus, Sasuke, you're being a huge dick. It's not his fault you have moved to Hell. Oops, he looks a little bit put off. It's not my fault. Okay, maybe it is.

He just called me a bastard. Wow, he has only known me for fifteen minutes and already, there's that name again. What the fuck? I mean, seriously. Am I that much of an ass? And now, he's apologizing. I hate it when people apologize. You did it. It's in the past. I can't fix it and neither can you. Don't apologize, it just wastes my time. Yes, you did mean to say it. If you hadn't meant to say it, you wouldn't have said it. It's that simple. Right? Right.

"Dobe." Where did that come from?

Oh, shit. This guy! No wonder he seems familiar. No way. There is NO way. "Uzumaki. That is what you said, right?"

He's rubbing the back of his neck again. "I don't have time for this. Uzumaki, that is the name you gave as your own, am I correct?"

"What do you mean, 'the name I gave as my own?' Of course it's my name!"

Holy Gods, "Koketsu, take us back to the estate."

"Oh, whoa! No way, Sasuke. I already told you! I'm late for work! I can not afford to miss this!"

"Oh, shut it. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you're supposed to be my new adviser. You're coming back with me and I'll pay your for our activities." Oh, that did not sound the way that I wanted it to. Shit, I'll bet he is going to think I'm calling him a whore. Shit.

"Let me out at the next light."

"Uzumaki, that wasn't supposed to come out that way, I didn't mean it like that." Shut it, I know that I'm a hypocrite. But, it really is not what I meant to say! Well, it is, but he isn't taking it the way it was meant to be taken! Damnit. This, this is why I don't talk. Everything flows smoothly when I don't say anything and just sit here looking like a smug little bastard. Damnit!

"Let me out."

"Naruto, I didn't mean it like that–"

"Let. Me. Out."

"Will you shut up and listen to me, dobe!" There's that word again. I like how it sounds. It seems to fit him rather nicely.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Will you just shut up and let me explain. I really didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"…"

Okay, not what I was expecting, but… It works. "I want you to come over and look at something I have. Tell me what you think about it… I've only been working it for a few years now, but… It was hard to get it going and now, I think about it all the time. No matter what I do to stop it, it just keeps coming and coming."

He's laughing. He's laughing so hard, I think he's crying. He is crying. What the crap did I say that was so funny?

"…"

Oh, well fuck me. I don't think I can fix that one. Huh, this is an awkward position for me. I think that I am blushing. In fact, I know I am. I can see it. My hands are getting just the slightest pink flush to them. Huh… I do not enjoy him laughing at me. Although, I do enjoy the sound of his laughter. I'm smiling. I am actually smiling, but I doubt he can tell. It's more like the tiniest quirk of my lips. It looks more like a smirk, if I am honest with myself. I don't have much use for smiles as of late. Maybe this Uzumaki guy could change that? Hmm… That sure is a nice thought. Contrary to popular belief, I actually like to smile. Other than at other peoples' expense. I am not a frigid bastard. Most of the time, okay, only some times. Damnit, he's still laughing!

"Stop laughing." That worked. Good. But, he's smiling hugely now - a huge, stupid, lop-sided smile. Damnit, he looks hot. "Stop smiling." He's biting the inside of his mouth; I can see it because it pulls on his cheek and makes him look like he has these amazing dimples. Gods damnit! "I'm serious, Uzumaki, I want you to come back to my house with me. I have something to show you. Something you wouldn't expect."

"Okay, Sasuke, I'll bite. What is it that you want to show me?" He actually tilted his head like a little puppy! Gods, he's precious.

"I've been working on this project - kind of a family genealogy thing. It interests me because, obviously a few strange things have happened in my family…" Here it comes; he's going to make the link between me and my murderous brother. Here it comes…

"… Okay…" He didn't say anything. Does he not get it? Is he a complete dunder-head!? I am Sasuke Uchiha! How many Uchiha's are there? How many of those Uchiha's have had their families murdered by the oldest son!? Wait, I'll answer that for you! There is ONE Uchiha, and only ONE Uchiha whose family was murdered! "What does your family lineage have to do with me? I mean, I'm an Uzumaki you are an Uchiha."

Brilliant deduction, Naruto, you are truly a genius. "More than you know – obviously." There, that was nicer than I expected it to be. "Just come back to my house with me and let me show you what I've uncovered. You'll be surprised."

"…" Gods, he's going to make me ask, isn't he? I haven't done this in… Forever; I've never done this. Shit, fuckin' Uzumaki.

"Dobe." Deep breath, Sasuke, you can do this! "Will you … please … come back to my house with me? I have something that I think you will be very, very interested in."

"…" He's just sitting there. He doesn't even look like he's thinking about it! What the fuck!? Come on, you ass! This is important.

Fine, if you're going to be like that. "Koketsu, stop the car. Mr. Uzumaki has requested to get out."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha."

"Whoa!" There, that got a reaction out of him. "What are you doing, Sasuke!?" His face is all angry and red. Hmmm… That's what he would look like if her were sprawled out beneath me, begging for more, panting…. I like it.

"You said that you wanted out. So, I'm letting you out. You obviously would rather go sit in your office, at your desk with nothing to do – since I won't be there. So, I'm giving you the change now: get out now or come back to my house and take a look at what I've got to show you."

He looks completely perplexed. Like he has no idea what I'm talking about. Sigh. "Perhaps, Mr. Uzumaki, when you took the job you didn't look at the finer details?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I did! I'm to be the 'personal adviser to one Mr. Sasuke Uchiha.' That's what my job title is." He's crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"And what that really means…?" I love this game! I'll call it, "Question the imbecile."

"That… I… Uhh… Advise you on… Stuff." He nodded his head. Ugh.

"It means you're my personal assistant. If I want coffee, you get me coffee. If I want a tomato sandwich, you get me a tomato sandwich. If I ask you to get me a different tie, you get me a different tie." His smile has just fallen. He's frowning. Why is he frowning!? "Do you understand now, Mr. Uzumaki?" I do not like that look.

"Yes." Oooooh, short answer, he's pissed.

"Good. So, when I ask you to come back to my house with me, you…?" I think he might get this one right!

"I go back to your house with you."

"Perfect." He's still frowning. He looks absolutely pissed. I do not enjoy this face. "Koketsu, my house – if you will."

Words: 1,376 without the summary, warnings or disclaimer.


End file.
